Cenicienta
by lori777
Summary: una pequeña parodia del cuento de cenicienta, esta bonito. n.n


CENICIENTA

En un reino muy pero muy muy lejano vivía una pequeña niña llamada Cenicienta, la pobre y sufrida joven vivía con su madrastra y sus horribles hermanastras gemelas, Ruri y Hari, y si esto no fuera poco, también era la esclava de su propia mansión, eso si era tener muy mala suerte pero no se preocupen porque en esta historia también hay una hada buena que haría realidad el sueño de cenicienta el cual era ir al baile anual del príncipe del reino, pero como todos los años, su madrastra no la dejaría ir, sin embargo este año cenicienta parecería lograr su objetivo de ir sin que su madrastra le pusiera algún "pero".

-Madrastra…este año si podré ir al baile¿verdad?- le hablaba cenicienta con mucha inocencia a la señora malvada que la veía desde lo alto, pues cenicienta ese momento fregaba el piso.

-Por supuesto que-hablo la madrastra con un tono dulce,-…NO!!!-contestó cortante y tajante la malvada mujer, mientras sus hermanastras se burlaban de ella bajando las escaleras.

-Pobre, pobre de cenicienta…-decían las hermanastras,- no podrá ir al baile otra vez- concluyeron con un tono lastimero, pero como si eso fuera lo peor, se rieron a carcajadas de ella.

Y aquí es la parte de la historia donde cenicienta corre al enorme patio y llora por su desgracia y aparece la hada buena, una señora ancianita bonachona, pero como apareció este ser mágico, el cielo se abrió y de el salió un grupo de personas que cómodamente cayeron sobre la pobre y vieja hada.

-hada madrina…ha-hada madrina…- decía cenicienta viendo que no reaccionaba.- Ay! No…esta muerta….mi hada madrina esta muerta- y la doncella se soltó a llorar con gran fuerza.

-No creo que este muerta- hablo un chico rubio de ojos azules, pero no se equivoquen este joven no es el príncipe azul. – Solo esta inconsciente…creo que eso pasa porque caímos todos juntos encima de ella jejejeje- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Esto es obra de esa estúpida "cosa blanca"-decía un tipo de negro levantándose de donde cayó.

- kurogane malvado…mokona es mokona- contesto una criaturita blanca un con fingido enfado.

-pero en ¿a que clase de mundo llegamos ahora?- pregunto el rubio algo curioso.

-no lo se- contesto un joven muy correcto.

En poco rato el grupo se levanto del suelo y el joven intento reanimar al hada buena, pero claro que ellos no sabían que era un hada, al contrario él creía que era una ancianita, tal vez la abuela de la joven que lloraba….ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera se habían disculpado con la joven que lloraba.

-Disculpa…-habló el joven mas chico del grupo,- podemos hacer algo para ayudarte…-le sugirió con algo de culpa.

-yo…yo…no lo se….-llorando un poco mas y de repente nada…ni un moviendo a su alrededor, el joven rubio se dio cuenta de inmediato cambiando su suave expresión a una mas dura y seria al igual que el hombre de negro, aunque él ya tiene las facciones duras e inclusive la adorable "cosa blanca" también borro su alegre cara, y el mas chico frunció el ceño. En un momento el cielo de la noche con bellas estrellas se nublo enfurecido con grandes rayos y estruendos, y de un gran rayo que cayó en el lugar apareció una joven de cabellos verdes con unas alas del mismo color que para ellos no era desconocida, sin embargo no era la misma persona.

-¡como se atreven!... ¡siglos¡Generación tras generación!...¡siempre empieza…."había una vez" y terminan con un "y vivieron felices por siempre y para siempre"…-gritoneaba fuertemente la jovencita, andando de aquí para acá y a veces gritándole y señalando a los jóvenes.

-disculpe, disculpe…-decía la mas pequeña del grupo y la única mujer de ellos, pero ella estaba demasiada furiosa para prestarle atención, -disculpe, disculpe…-insistía la niñita.

- ¿qué diablos quieres?-contesto muy grosera la chica que asusto a la niñita.

-perdón…no quería molestarla…-decía de una manera muy dulce y tímida, muy similar a cenicienta.

-disculpa… ¿quién eres tu¿quiénes son ustedes?-preguntaba un poco mas calmado masajeando sus sienes.

-pues…nosotros somos viajeros-contesto el mas chico.-Mi nombre es Syaoran y ella es…Sakura-se presento primero y a la niña, - él es Kurogane-san -refriéndose al de negro- y el Fai-san –hablando del rubio, -ah! Y "este" es mokona- presentando a la criaturita, terminando finalmente de presentarse.

-Ah!-exclamó algo sorprendida, -no se de donde salieron ustedes pero esa chica se parece mucho a cenicienta y de hecho su nombre real es Sakura…y el joven ….bueno olvídenlo- decía viendo repentinamente a la princesa y a la doncella. –Y…cambiando de tema, como piensan solucionar mi problema…-dijo refiriéndose al hada inconsciente.

-no tenemos mucho dinero pero…-comenzó a decir Syaoran, sin embargo la joven le interrumpió.

-no necesito dinero…veras mi nombre es Primera y soy una guardiana de los cuentos de hadas…-habló la mujer.

-¿cuentos de hadas¿guardián?-pregunto inocente el joven rubio.

-si…nosotros los guardianes vigilamos los cuentos de hadas escritos por el creador para que cada una siga su curso tal como debe ser…en este momento reencuentran en unas de mis historias "La Cenicienta"

-si!!!...yo conozco ese cuento, Yuuko se lo contó a mokona hace mucho-comento mokona triunfante.

-Pero verán…-comenzó hablar Primera un poco molesta, -ustedes aplastaron al hada madrina que ayudaba a Cenicienta para fuera al baile y conociera al príncipe…pero ahora no tengo ni hada ni príncipe-decía subiendo el tono de voz- Y ahora tienen que decirme ¡como diablos van a solucionar esto¡porque esto fue su culpa, saben¡-finalmente estalló gritando de nuevo.

- Y si llevamos nosotros al baile a cenicienta…-propuso con mucha calma Fai.

-…mmmm….-meditaba Primera, -esta bien pero tienen prohibido intervenir mas de la cuenta la llevarán al baile y la traerán a casa a la medianoche y procuren que el príncipe se enamore de ella…¡ENTENDIDO!-dijo por ultimo a que todos asistieron, -entonces…que la historia continué…-y finalmente desapareció, y la escena de la joven llorando regreso a la normalidad.

Los presentes no sabían como explicar su presencia hasta que la niña les miro con esos ojos verdes y vidriosos por las lágrimas.

-Son ustedes mis "hadas madrinas"-cuestionó directamente llena de esperanzas.

-Si!!!-contestó entusiasmado el rubio mago, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-eh????!!!- fue la respuesta general de todos, excepto por Cenicienta quien sonreía felizmente.

-Sabía que ustedes me ayudarían...aunque no entiendo porque aplastaron a mi primera hada madrina...-decía para si la protagonista del cuento.

-Detalles, detalles...-agregó Fai para sacarla de su meditación, -¿te llamas Cenicienta , verdad?-.

-Si, así me dicen pero mi nombre real es Sakura...-se presento sonriente la chica.

-Vaya, se llama igual que "esa" princesa dormilona-exclamó kurogane algo interesado, aunque el cometario sonrojo a Sakura-hime.

Listas las presentaciones, el rubio comenzó a explicarle a Cenicienta lo que ellos harían por ella, que talvez no sería a mucho pero le ayudaría a cumplir su mayor sueño. Kurogane se encargaría del carruaje que curiosamente ya tenía forma de calabaza, lo que claro le saco un pequeño "ceñir el ceño" al de negro; Sakura y Cenicienta harían juntas el vestido, tambien con ayuda de Syaoran y Mokona; mientras Fai supervisaría todo [que cómodo!! XD, ah! y ayudaba con los caballos para el carruaje, también Syaoran sería el lacayo y kurogane el chofer de éste.

Listos todos los preparativos se dispusieron a llevar a Cenicienta al baile, claro esta si no aparecía otro inconveniente para realizar la proeza y al parecer no sería así. El camino de la mansión hasta al gran castillo real fue un poco largo pero agitado, ya que el baile había comenzado y era necesario que estuviera lo suficientemente de tiempo para conocer al príncipe e irse antes de la medianoche como dijo la guardiana Primera. Llegado al baile fue del brazo de Kurogane (obligado por Fai por supuesto) que entro la pequeña niña, caminaron como reyes hasta la gran sala y por fin entre la multitud la mayoría mujer, vieron al príncipe quien era idéntico a Syaoran.

El príncipe parecía distraído, tal vez se aburría en el lugar y en efecto así era no quería estar ahí como su madre deseaba, según él no esperaba encontrar novia en un baile como ese, pero todos sabemos que se equivoco, pues en el momento en el que volteó su cabeza pudo mirar de pies a cabeza a la bella Cenicienta, camino velozmente a su lado y pidió permiso a su "padre" de bailar con ella, Kurogane se molesto un poco pero acepto, y los jóvenes se dirigieron a la pista.

Juntos, bailaron y bailaron un buen rato, durante el baile se miraban uno al otro y a nadie mas, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos; y justo cuando el príncipe estaba a punto de admitir que había encontrado al amor de su vida, aquel rubio apareció velozmente y se la llevó junto con el de negro mientras sonaba la tercera campanada que indicaba la media noche.

En el mismo carruaje con forma de calabaza, Cenicienta fue llevada por sus "hadas madrinas" a casa, en donde afortunadamente la malvada madrastra e hijas aun no hacían aparición. Cenicienta parecía feliz, realmente muy feliz por haber cumplido su sueño y haber bailado con el príncipe, pero se sentía un poco triste de volver a la realidad de las cosas, ella solo era la sirvienta de su propia casa, solo era Cenicienta.

Entonces mis queridos amigos es aquí la parte donde el príncipe "debería" ir por Cenicienta a su casa, declarar su amor y casarse, y finalmente vivir feliz por siempre, y digo debería porque gracias al mago no hubo zapatilla que dejar, en pocas palabras ni una pista para comenzar su búsqueda, pero aquí es donde interviene "la magia del cine" mas bien la magia de un verdadero guardián de cuentos de hadas, y en el camino del príncipe se quedo un collar con un pequeño coldije en forma de estrella perteneciente a su dama, aunque realmente no sabía como haría para encontrar a su dueña, pero ese broche es especial por no decir mágico y de él brotó en un rayo de luz en forma de una criatura como un niño pero cabezón, de ojos ámbar llamado Kohaku.

-¡Hola!...soy Kohaku el ángel...y tú eres...-habló la pequeña criaturita hacia el príncipe que lo tenía en brazos.

-Yo soy el príncipe Syaoran...¿acaso de verdad eres un ángel?-cuestiono un poco escéptico el príncipe del reino.

-Sipi!!-sonrió el angelito.

-De acuerdo te creo...-exclamo el príncipe, pues él era de buen corazón y sabía que "eso" no mentía. –Y...¿qué hace un ángel aquí?...- inquirió el joven de la casa real al parecerle pues un poco raro en realidad.

-Pues verás...-comenzó a explicar el ángel, -yo vine a cuidar a una dulce niña llamada Sakura para protegerla de su malvada madrastra y hermanastras-.

-¿Sakura?-exclamó el chico.-Es un bello nombre...-

-Y la dueña de este nombre también lo es...-agregó el pequeño ángel en tono muy orgulloso. El príncipe solo sonrió para si ante la respuesta entonces recordó que debía encontrar a su desconocida amada.

-Perdona ...pero debo irme, tengo que encontrar a la persona dueña de este bello coldije- dijo el príncipe Syaoran casi marchando de ahí.

-¿ése?-señalo Kohaku al que llevaba en las manos Syaoran, y esté asintió.-Ese es de Sakura...la joven a la que protejo...por eso lo lleva puesto jeje...-explicó el ángel.

-...-el príncipe no dijo nada, mas bien nunca se imagino que sería así de fácil el encontrar a su princesa, pero bueno no había tiempo de pensar mucho en ello.

-Entonces, Kohaku-san... ¿dónde se encuentra la casa de Sakura-san?-preguntó muy ansioso el príncipe esperando una respuesta.

-¡Ah! ella vive en una gran mansión, allá por las colinas del norte-dijo Kohaku muy confiado de si mismo.

-De acuerdo-exclamo el príncipe con determinación.-Gracias...-dijo de último.

Por la mañana siguiente, el joven preparó todo para que le llevaran a donde vivía su ahora no tan desconocida amada... Sakura; se preparó el carruaje real y a unos cuantos soldados para su protección, al salir del castillo sus queridas y fastidiosas, si puedo agregar, hermanas junto a su madre le despedían con alegría, después de todo el pequeño de la familia y heredero de la corona se iba a comprometer con una hermosa joven.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Cenicienta, ella se encontraba despierta desde temprana hora por la mañana, entre tanto su grupo de "hadas madrinas" aún dormía en el granero con las gallinas. Cenicienta o Sakura, como le quieran llamar, se levantaba desde temprano para hacer toda la lista de quehaceres del lugar desde lavar la ropa hasta bañar a "las gatas" de sus hermanastras [me refiero a sus mascotas eh! XD, todo ella sola, pero hoy sería diferente; al ir a alimentar a las gallinas, éstas comenzaron a hacer mucho ruido y el grupo se levantó, unos felices (Fai), otros de mal humor (Kurogane), y algunos más asombrados por lo sucesos de la noche anterior, enseguida y bien dispuestos se pusieron a ayudar a Cenicienta con sus tareas, eso si, sin que la malvada madrastra se diera cuenta porque si eso ocurriese sería un completo desastre. Todos limpiando, todos barriendo, arreglando techos, cocinando y hasta asustando a las gallinas [esa fue mokona...w, entre tanto no falto mucho para que alguna chismosa del castillo fuera con la noticia de que el príncipe buscaba a la chica con la bailó ayer en el baile, la cual todos sabemos que es Sakura, todos menos ellos por lo que la malvada madrastra pensó en engañar al enviado del príncipe. Para eso, ella deicidio encerrar a Cenicienta en el ático, pues aunque no quería admitirlo sus hijas no eran tan hermosas como la odiosa de la Cenicienta; fue en su búsqueda al patio, y ahí estaba la muy inocente regando las bellas flores.

-¡Cenicienta¡Cenicienta¡ven aquí querida!-le llamaba dulcemente su madrastra pero la niña no respondió, talvez era porque no le escuchaba o algo así.

-¡Cenicienta¡Cenicienta!...¡¡Sakura!!...-explotó la madrastra al ver que la tonta no respondía-¡tú inútil...ven aquí!-agregó furiosa.

La pequeña escucho su nombre. entonces se acercó con timidez y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la madrastra la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la arrastró hasta el ático donde le encerró; Sakura no entendía lo que pasaba, solo podía escuchar la risa malévola de aquella mujer alejándose. Syaoran y compañía aún se dedicaban a sus tareas cuando Cenicienta llegó corriendo al lugar.

-¡hadas madrinas¡hadas madrinas!-gritaba muy asustada. -¡mi hada madrina Sakura!...¡ella no esta!-dijo al fin cuando obtuvo la atención de ellos.

-¡Sakura-hime!...hay que buscarla-dijo Syaoran casi volando de ahí, pero Fai le detuvo.

-No podemos entrar nada mas así...recuerda lo que dijo Primera-chan, Syaoran..-exclamo el mago. Syaoran se detuvo pensativo, es verdad que no había mucho de lo que pudiera hacer pero era "su" princesa la que estaba en peligro, sin embargo no pudo actuar porque la gran carroza real llegó la gran mansión de la colina.

Un joven muy arreglado bajo del carruaje, se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que del consejero del rey, que en realidad no era un buen consejero pues era una persona muy mentirosa o cuenta-cuentos, su nombre era Yamazaki. Yamazaki se dirigió rápidamente hasta la puerta y toco con fuerza, enseguida le abrieron el par de monstruos que eran Ruri y Hari, emocionadas le hicieron entrar a rastras a la casa y presentárselo a su madre. Ella se acercó con el joven y pidió disculpas por sus alocadas hijas, le acercó un asiento y le dio la palabra.

Entonces el consejero real empezó a relatar:

-Verán, ayer por la noche nuestro querido príncipe bailo con una joven de lo mas bella, de la cual él se enamoró profundamente, pero al sonar la medianoche ella huyó de la escena...seguramente era perseguida por una sociedad secreta de magos de magia negra los cuales la trasformarían en un sapo verde y horrible al que nadie quisiera y la llamaran "Feona" y...-pero antes de continuar con su descabellada historia fue interrumpido por la madrastra.

-cof,cof...disculpe conde Yamazaki pero creo que debería ir directo al grano, usted me comprende ¿verdad?-hablo la vieja bruja, perdón, la madrastra.

-Si, bien...El punto es que nuestro futuro rey anda en busca de esa muchacha y para ello hizo que yo su fiel consejero fuera a la gran colina y visitara todas sus casas con hijas casaderas...claro que el príncipe también esta aquí, pero él decidió que yo haría mejor empresa-declaró finalmente el consejero real., Conde Yamazaki. –Prosigo entonces a colocar este bello collar al par de damiselas-mostrando el bello collar con el coldije de estrella, que por supuesto la malvada madrastra reconoció como dueña a Cenicienta.

-Este collar brillará como el sol solo si su verdadero dueño lo trae puesto...-comento el conde, -y espero que ese sea su caso damiselas-.Las malvadas "ge-malas" solo se rieron para si mismas esperando el momento preciso para convertirse en la siguiente reina.

Entre tanto, nuestro grupo de viajeros esperaban sigilosamente en el patio, Cenicienta se mantenía preocupada por su hada madrina de igual nombre, y no solo ella sino también los demás hasta que a Syaoran se le ocurrió que Mokona podía entrar en la casa y buscar a Sakura-hime.

Mokona entró sigilosa al lugar, de hecho presenció la llegada del Conde y hasta se rió un poquito de su rara historia, entonces continuó, subiendo las escaleras, busco en cada habitación de ahí hasta llegar al ático y es en ese sitio que escucho el lamento de Sakura.hime.

-Sakura...-susurró Mokona por debajo de la puerta.-¿Estas ahí, Sakura?-pregunto.

-Moko-chan...si soy yo, estoy aquí adentro y no puedo salir...la señora de la casa me encerró porque creyó que yo era Cenicienta-explicó la princesa del reino de Clow.

-Espera, iré a decirle a Syaoran...-. Y así como entró salió, busco a sus amigos y les explicó la situación en la que se encontraba Sakura, de inmediato Syaoran pensó un plan para rescatarla y hacer un buen papel como "hada madrina"; el plan era el siguiente:

-Mokona entrara a la casa y asustará a los presentes, cuando eso suceda, Cenicienta también entrara...y al hacerlo yo subiré por Sakura-..

Y el plan se ejecutó de la siguiente manera, justo cuando el Conde estaba apunto de colocar el collar a la primera "ge-mala" Hari, Mokona entró de lo mas veloz y causo todo un alboroto en el lugar, las "ge-malas" se abrazaron de su madre y las tres gritaban fuertemente, mientras que el Conde solo observaba muy intrigado a eso, es decir, a Mokona, y se preguntaba que clase de cosa podría ser. Entre el disturbio por fin entró Cenicienta y salió Mokona, claro que la llegada de la susodicha solo causo mas gritadero por parte de las "ge-malas" y un gran "¡¿QUÉ?!" de parte de su madrastra.

-Buenas tardes Conde-se dirigió Cenicienta.-Mi nombre es Sakura y yo soy la dueña de ese collar...-declaro señalando el collar que tenía en manos el Conde-consejero.

-De acuerdo, entonces no tendrá problema en ponerse el collar pon un momento- inquirió el conde con una sonriso misteriosa.

-Por supuesto que no…-contesto sonriente.

-Bien…-exclamó el conde mientras colocaba cuidadosamente el collar en Sakura…en ese momento una intensa luz como el sol cubrió a la muchacha y en un momento se vio transformada sus fachas en un verdadero vestido galante, había pasado de ser Cenicienta a la Princesa Cenicienta.

-Solo un corazón noble puede causar tal efecto en el collar, es decir, despertar la magia de su interior…-se escuchó decir desde la puerta, era el príncipe Syaoran con el pequeño ángel Kohaku en brazos.

-¿Tú debed ser Sakura, verdad?- se dirigió a la muchacha, la cual solo asintió un poco ruborizada. –Entonces ven conmigo…-le dijo alzándole su mano, pero Sakura no se movió, al contrario dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Esta bien Sakura…-escuchó decir del rubio que entraba junto con sus amigos, incluyendo a Sakura-hime.

-¡Hada madrina Sakura!- la chica corrió abrazarla fuertemente, mientras que sus malvadas parientes se quedaban si habla, después de todo ¿no fue la misma madrastra de Cenicienta quien la encerró para que no arruinara sus planes?...

-¡¿cómo?!...-fue lo único que pudo decir la endemoniada mujer antes de desmayarse frente a sus horribles hijas.

-¡madrastra!-grito Cenicienta al ver que la mujer azotaba en el suelo.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por ella-le dijo su "hada madrina" de negro, es decir, Kurogane.

-Pero...-se notaba realmente que Sakura era una niña muy noble, a pesar de lo mal que la trataban aquellas mujeres aun se preocupaba por ellas.

-Esta bien...solo perdió el conocimiento del susto-comento el Conde que enseguida atendió a la fea mujer.

El mago ahora "hada", tomo de la mano a la doncella y la llevó frente al futuro rey, éste repitió su gesto de hace un momento y le fue correspondido. Pronto el príncipe y Cenicienta se casarían en el gran palacio real, y lo que les ocurrió a su supuesta familia, bueno es algo que prefiero no contar, solo les diré que no les fue muy bien.

Cenicienta vestiría uno de los mejores vestidos de novia creados por el sastre real, y el príncipe iría muy galante; los invitados serían, por supuesto, las casas nobles del reino y la gente del pueblo, además de la reina y sus cuatro hijas (la familia real) y de invitados especiales, el grupo que llegó a salvar el día, Syaoran y compañía. Frente al castillo, en un hermoso altar lleno de flores y júbilo, se encontraba la pareja de novios, esa fue la última vez que el grupo de Syaoran les vio, tan pronto como comenzó la boda, desaparecieron; pero no se preocupen, pues lo único que hicieron fue salir de una buena vez del hermoso cuento, y aparecer junto a la guardiana Primera.

-Miren esto...-les dijo alzando un gran libro frente a sus ojos. En las paginas que mostraba se veía una imagen, Cenicienta y el príncipe dándose un beso (los que a todos, especialmente a Sakura y Syaoran, sorprendieron mucho) y una frase que decía: "Y vivieron felices por siempre y para siempre...FIN". Entonces fue el turno de Mokona, por fin partirían hacia otro mundo desconocido; antes de desaparecer por completo Primera les dio las gracias con una gran sonrisa.

"Y VIVIERON FELICES POR SIEMPRE"...FIN


End file.
